Descubriendo Mi Amor Por Ti
by WxTxR
Summary: Gracias a los sueños húmedos de Craig, este empieza a sospechar y a negar ocultos sentimientos por Tweek. Pero Craig no puede huir de la verdad por siempre. Horrible summary, soy mala en esto. Solo lean :D Mini escena caliente al principio ;


**Yo. He Llegado.**

**GAH! Logre terminar el Creek! Me siento tan… completa :D Pensé que no lo iba a lograr, pero lo hice! Lo empecé desde el año pasado pero cada vez que empezaba a escribir, tenia bloqueo mental! Bloque bloqueo BLOQUEO D: y como no soy como Garrison, no fue tan fácil seguir ¬_¬ pero ya! Mejor los dejo leyendo :) **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_-Aaah… Craig…- gemía el rubio entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello negro de su amigo._

_-Tweek…- El pelinegro lamió el pezón del rubio mientras acariciaba su cintura desnuda con sus manos. -Tweek… eres tan suave-_

_-Oh Craig… aah… se siente bien-_

_Craig bajó y comenzó a lamer alrededor del ombligo de Tweek. Cada vez brindándole mas placer. Poco a poco bajaba más. Desabotonó el pantalón y lo bajó junto con los bóxers del rubio. Colocó su boca encima del miembro. Lo lamió unos momentos antes de meterlo en su boca y mover su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo. _

_Tweek gemía su nombre. -Aaah Craig… Craig… Craig…-_

_Craig…_

_Craig._

-¡Craig!-

-¡AAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Craig gritaba, despertándose. Estaba sudando, su corazón latía a mil por hora y tenia un problema en… ustedes saben… ahí abajo.

-Craig, hijo, ¿todo bien?- preguntó su padre, que estaba sacudiéndolo para que el chico despertara.

-¿Aaah? … eh, sí papá. Todo bien-

-¡ENTONCES CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA Y DUERMETE!-

Craig le sacó el dedo.

Su padre le devolvió la seña y salió de la habitación.

Craig escuchó la puerta del cuarto de sus padres cerrarse y comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

-No me gusta Tweek. No me gusta Tweek. ¡No me gusta Tweek!-

El azabache suspiró y decidió recostarse de nuevo antes de que se causara una concusión.

-No me gusta Tweek-

o-o-o

Al día siguiente, Craig llegó con ojeras a la escuela, los ojos rojos, despeinado y con sueño. En resumen, parecía una mierda. No había podido dormir por culpa de los sueños húmedos que tuvo toda la noche. Aunque no era la primera vez que le pasaba, la noche anterior había sido peor.

Cuando llegó a su casillero, encontró a Clyde y a Token que estaban conversando. Por lo menos sus amigos tal vez lo harían sentir mejor.

Craig se dirigió hacia ellos -Hola-

-¿Qué carajo te pasó?-

-Luces como mierda-

-Jamás pensé que alguien pudiera lucir tan mal-

-¿Acaso moriste y ahora eres un zombie?

Craig suspiró, no tenía idea de porque pudo pensar eso.

-Cállense. Anoche no dormí bien, hoy desperté tarde, no alcancé el autobús y tuve que venir corriendo- dijo enojado mientras abría su casillero.

Clyde rió -Eres un estúpido-

Craig lo fulminó con la mirada y le hizo su seña favorita. Iba a insultarlo de vuelta pero antes de que pudiera abrir su boca, alguien le tocó el hombro.

-¡Gah! Oye Craig…-

_Ay no._

Craig se volteó lentamente para que dar cara a cara con Tweek.

Tierno, dulce y hermoso Tweek.

-¡Gah! ¡Eres un zombie!-

Y paranoico.

-¿Ves? No somos los únicos- dijo Token.

-¿Ustedes por qué carajo siguen aquí? ¡Váyanse!- les gritó Craig enojado a sus dos supuestos amigos. Ellos rieron y se fueron a hablar con las porristas.

Craig se volteó a Tweek de nuevo -No Tweek, simplemente no dormí bien. No soy un zombie-

-Agh ok... Craig, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Tweek, nervioso.

-E-em..- ¿Acaso él también estaba nervioso? ¿Él, Craig Tucker? Pff, no. Claro que no.

…

Se estaba cagando de los nervios.

-Claro, ¿qué pasa?- pero no podía mostrarlo. Él tenia que seguir con su aura de "Soy Craig, y son genial".

-N-no me mates pero, ¿tienes los_ GAH_ apuntes de literatura? Nngh…-

Oh, es cierto. Craig compartía literatura con Tweek.

-Aah… si. Aquí tienes.- Craig sacó su cuaderno de literatura de su casillero y se lo dio a Tweek.

-¡Gracias! ¡Me has salvado! Y por cierto.. ¿Hiciste la tarea de Español? ¡No contesté la numero 7 y si no la contesto los pingüinos vendrán por mi! ¡AAGH!-

También compartían Español, claro.

-No la hice Tweek, lo siento- Dijo Craig de repente deseando haber hecho la tarea.

-_Ngh_ esta bien, no importa. ¿E-estudiaste para el examen de Historia?

Y… también compartían historia

-…No-

-¿Y para el de Matemática?

Y Matemática.

-…Tampoco-

-¿Y cocina?-

En realidad, Craig acababa de recordad que compartían toda las clases menos química.

-¿Hay examen de cocina?-

-¡Ack, si!

-…No estudie-

-¡Gah! ¡No estudiaste para nada! ¡Los maestros te comerán!

-Tweek, los maestros no me co— Sonó la campana indicando que los alumnos debían ir a clase.

-¡Gah, nos toca Matemática! ¿Qué harás?-

-No te preocupes, soy Craig Tucker. Veré como me las arreglo- sonrió Craig.

Y no tiene la menor idea de que fue lo que sintió cuando Tweek también sonrió.

o-o-o

Los exámenes para Craig no fueron nada para él gracias a su sabia decisión de aprovechar que en Matemática se sentaba al lado de Kyle y en Historia al lado de Butters para copiarles las respuestas.

Oh y Tweek se equivocó. El examen de cocina era para la siguiente semana.

En las otras clases no sintió el tiempo pasar ya que sin darse cuenta estuvo mirando a Tweek todo el rato. Observando cada pequeño movimiento que el rubio hacía.

Ahora estaba en su última clase del día, química, en la cual el tiempo estaba pasando _tan lento _que sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento_. _Además no tenía amigos en esa clase. El único con el que medio simpatizaba era Stan, pero casi no le hablaba porque este siempre estaba ocupado escribiendo el nombre de Kyle en las páginas de su cuaderno.

Craig se preguntaba como alguien podía estar tan tranquilo estando en una relación con una persona de su mismo sexo. No es que él fuera homofóbico, sino que él en realidad no se podía visualizar con un chico.

Mucho menos con Tweek.

Pero aún así, el rubio hacía que su estomago le diera vuelta y su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal cuando estaba cerca de él. Y su personalidad, tan inocente e inseguro, como si siempre estuviera pidiendo protección de parte de alguien. Y Craig había empezado a notar pequeñas cosas que hacían a Tweek más adorable; como ese brillo que aparece en sus ojos cuando esta teniendo un ataque de pánico, o como su cabello tenía esas puntas tan perfectas.

Y además ese trase—

-¿En quien piensas Tucker?- preguntó Stan con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-¿Qué? ¡En nadie!- reclamó Craig tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Stan rió -Eso no parece nadie- dijo señalando el bulto en los pantalones de Craig.

-Carajo- susurró Craig colocando su cuaderno encima de su situación.

-Entonces, dime quien era- insistió Stan.

-¡Ya te dije que nadie! ¿Por qué no mejor le sigues haciendo un homenaje a Kyle en tu cuaderno?- Preguntó Craig, irritado. A Stan no le importaba en quien pensaba y en quien no.

-Ya no tengo hojas- dijo Stan. Le pasó su cuaderno a Craig para que lo comprobara, ¡y era cierto! El jodido cuaderno estaba _lleno_ de "Kyle"s.

-Eres un sin vida-

-Sólo en química- **

Craig le tiró el cuaderno de vuelta a Stan y este lo dejo tranquilo por un tiempo. Esto por alguna razón molesto a Craig. ¡Stan no podía venir a rogarle que le contara en quien pensaba para después desinteresarse así como así! ¡Craig quería seguir hablando! ¡Craig quería hablar de sus sentimientos! ¡Quería saber que estaba mal con él y el único que podría iluminarlo ahora seria Stanley! ¡Tenía que preguntarle como pasó Stan todo lo que él está pasando ahora!

Pero lo quería hacer de una forma sutil.

-Oye Marsh-

-¿Mm?-

-¿Cómo aceptaste que te gustaba Kyle?-

Esto captó la atención de Stan. Se volteó para hablar con Craig frente a frente pero él estaba mirando su cuaderno. -Pues.. no fue fácil. No tienes idea de toda la mierda que pasó por mi cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta un chico?-

-Ah.. em yo… no lo sé-

Stan se quedo pensativo un momento y luego le dijo -¿Sabes? El hecho de que te guste un chico no te hace menos-

Craig lo volteó a ver -¿Huh?-

Stan sonrió -Sé que es confuso para ti y es difícil de aceptarlo, pero el amor no tiene nada que ver con el sexo de la persona-

Craig suspiró -Sí, tal vez tengas razón… ¡Oye, yo nunca dije que lo que sentía era amor!-

-Tal vez no lo sabes, Craig. Es difícil saber que estas enamorado, pero a veces debes confiar en lo que sientes y si tu sientes amor por esa persona, está bien-

Craig se quedo en silencio. ¿Podría estar enamorado de Tweek ahora? No. Imposible.

Pero aunque si así fuera, no le molestaría.

-Y… ¿Y cómo sé si es amor lo que siento? Yo no conozco como es o como se siente estar enamorado. Además, no lo miro muy seguido fuera de la escuela pero siempre que lo miro… siento algo que no se que es-

-Te diré que- continuó Stan -Invítalo a salir esta tarde-

-¿Qué carajo? No puedo solo llegar a decirle "Oye, me gustas. Sal conmigo esta tarde para que pueda ver si estoy enamorado de ti o no, ¿nos vamos?". No funciona así-

Stan rió -No, Tucker, obvio que no. Solo dile que quieres salir con él, tu sabes, como amigos-

Craig se quedo pensando un momento. Tal vez no era tan mala idea, podría estar solo con Tweek unas horas, -Bien, lo haré-

Sonó la campana final y todos salieron de la clase prácticamente corriendo. Pero antes de que Craig se pudiera ir, Stan le habló.

-¡Suerte con Clyde!-

Craig lo volteó a ver, horrorizado -¿¡Clyde?-

-Sí- Stan lucía confundido -Él es el que te gusta, ¿no?-

Craig sacudió la cabeza, aun horrorizado -¡No! ¡Es Tweek!-

Stan hizo una cara de sorpresa pero la ocultó rápido -Ah, claro. Ya lo sabía-

Craig, _aún_ horrorizado, se volteó y le dijo -Y después preguntan por que tu y yo no somos amigos-

o-o-o

-Hola Tweek- saludó Craig tapándole los ojos al rubio con sus manos, aprovechando que le estaba dando la espalda, mientras este guardaba sus libros en su casillero.

-¡Gaaaaah! ¡No! ¡No me mates, por favor! ¡Tengo familia e hijos! ¡L-la verdad no tengo hijos pero aún así no me mates!- Gritaba Tweek escandalizado.

Craig retiró sus manos rápidamente de los ojos de Tweek y le dio la vuelta para que pudiera verlo -¡Tweek, soy yo! ¡No te voy a hacer nada!-

Tweek estaba aún un poco asustado pero se logró tranquilizar -Uff… n-no vuelvas a hacerme eso otra vez-

-Lo siento. ¿Sabes que? Te lo compensaré. ¡Salgamos!-

-¿Aah? ¿C-cuando, ahora?-

-Emm si… Claro, s-si tu quieres- Craig se estaba poniendo más nervioso con cada palabra que decía.

-…¡_Ack_ esta bien!-

-¿Sí? ¿En serio? ¡Genial, entonces vamos a Starbucks!- dijo Craig, extrañamente entusiasmado.

-¿S-starbucks? ¡Pero estaría traicionando a mis padres yendo ahí! ¡ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!- gritó el rubio halándose el cabello.

-Oh vamos, tus padres no se tienen que enterar- le dijo Craig, quitándole las manos de su cabello cuidadosamente.

-Nngh… de acuerdo- Sonrió Tweek-

¿Por qué carajo a Craig le gustaba tanto esa sonrisa?

o-o-o

Ya era de noche, Craig y Tweek estaban enfrente de la casa del rubio. Como dijeron, habían ido a tomar un café a Starbucks, pero Tweek estaba tan nervioso que solo compraron el café y se fueron de ahí. El rubio insistía que podrían haber espías contratados por Harbucks para controlar cualquier traición. A Craig le pareció graciosa la mentalidad de Tweek pero en realidad si notó que habían unos hombres con trajes y lentes oscuros que parecían estar observándolos.

Luego de eso, lo único que hicieron fue caminar por las calles y conversar. No habían tenido una _real _conversación hace mucho. Seguro, se hablaban en clase y eran amigos y todo pero, era diferente. Y esa tarde había sido buena para ambos.

Pero ahora Craig estaba confundido. Ya estaba claro que le gustaba Tweek. Mucho. Pero aún no esta seguro si era "amor".

-Nngh gracias por todo, Craig- dijo Tweek.

Craig rodó los ojos con una sonrisa -Tweek somos amigos, no me digas "gracias por todo". Es extraño-

Tweek rió -L-lo siento, es que no suelo salir así con nadie-

-Bueno, podemos hacerlo más seguido. Me divertí- confesó Craig.

-Sí, yo también- dijo Tweek.

Se quedaron en silencio un tiempo. Craig en serio quería volver a salir con Tweek. Siempre que estaba con el rubio no era ese idiota que no sonríe por nada. Era él mismo, y eso le gustaba. Tal vez al día siguiente lo harían de nuevo. Después de todo Tweek dijo que si quería volver a sa—

Tweek besó su mejilla.

Craig lo miró un poco desorientado pero no enojado. Y por un momento pensó que Tweek iba a tener un ataque de pánico diciendo que lo perdonara y que no lo matara. Pero Tweek solo se quedó ahí normal. Tranquilo.

Feliz.

-Espero que podamos salir otro día- dijo Tweek, sonriendo.

No supo como, pero Craig logró sonreír de vuelta -Lo haremos-

Y con la sonrisa aun en el rostro, Tweek entro a su casa.

Craig se quedo ahí como un estúpido por un buen rato procesando lo que acababa de pasar. Y encontró una respuesta.

_Estoy enamorado de Tweek Tweak._

Y después se fue corriendo a la casa de Clyde.

o-o-o

-¡Clyde!-

-¡Aah! ¿Qué no sabes tocar?- Alegó Clyde subiéndose sus pantalones y cerrando su laptop lo más rápido que pudo.

-Lo siento, pero debo contarte algo- dijo Craig sentándose al borde de la cama del castaño.

Clyde lo fulminó con la mirada, agarró su gato de peluche y lo puso en su regazo. Limpió su garganta y comenzó -Craig, Craig, Craig… Así que, vienes aquí ahora, a pedir ayuda. Pero, ¿cuándo has extendido tu mano en amistad? ¿Cuándo has tenido la confianza para llamarme… Padrino?-

Craig lo miraba como si fuera un loco - Te sacaría el dedo pero esto es en serio, Donovan-

-¡Agh, esta bien!- gruñó tirándole el gato a Craig y cruzándose de brazos -Primero no me dejas ver mi porno tranquilo, y luego no me dejas divertirme haciendo malas imitaciones de mis películas favoritas- se quejó con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

-No seas un bebé- dijo Craig, apartando el gato de su cara.

-…Bueno- se secó las lagrimas -Ahora dime, ¿que debes contarle al tío Clyde?-

Craig suspiró, y se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza -Clyde… estoy enamora— no pudo terminar su frase porque Clyde se tiró contra él y lo acorraló en la cama. **(N/A: No. No en ese sentido)**

-¿ENAMORADO? ¡Quien es! ¡Dime quien es la chica!- gritó con alegría porque a su amigo nunca le había gustado alguien. Siempre decían que todas eran aburridas y unas putas.

-¡Eso es lo que quiero decirte! ¡No es una chica!- gritó el pelinegro tirando a Clyde a un lado, haciendo que se callera de la cama.

Clyde se sobaba la cabeza mientras se levantaba -A-agh.. Espera, ¿Qué?-

-Ya oíste. No es una chica- confesó Craig, nervioso.

-Ah… Entonces, ¿Quién es?-

Craig sonrió -…Tweek-

Clyde se quedo atónito -¿¡Tweek?-

-Sí. El marica de Stan tenía razón-

-El marica de St— ¿Desde cuando le hablas? Y Tweek…¿El chico con cabello rubio, adicto al café? ¿Ese Tweek?-

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo?-

Clyde se puso de pie y lo señalo con el "dedo acusador" -Tengo derecho en reaccionar así porque primero, nunca creí que tú te fueras a enamorar. Segundo, es un chico. Tercero, ¡es Tweek!-

-¿Y tienes algún problema por que es Tweek?- pregunto Craig calmadamente.

-¡No! No, por supuesto que no- dijo Clyde rápidamente. Cuando Craig hacia algo con calma, no era buena seña -Y… ¿qué harás?-

Craig lo miró confundido -¿Con qué?-

-Con Tweek. ¿Le dirás o…?-

-¿Por qué le diría?-

-…¿Por qué quieres estar con él?-

A Craig en realidad no se le había ocurrido decirle a Tweek. Se sentía como un estúpido. Claro que quería estar con Tweek. ¿Ahora como jodidos se lo va a decir?

-Mierda, no lo había pensado- dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello.

Clyde sobó su brazo nerviosamente -Pues… Debes decirle rápido-

Craig lo volteó a ver -¿Por qué?-

-Tal vez tu no lo sepas pero Kenny recién terminó con Butters y se muere por estar con Tweek-

-¿¡McCormick?-

-Sip. Ese mismo-

Craig, furioso, se levantó de la cama, salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Clyde lo siguió -¿a dónde vas?-

-A la casa de Tweek-

-¿A que?-

-A confesarle mi amor. Él no es de McCormick ni de nadie más. Él es solo mío- dijo cerrando la puerta de la casa de Clyde en su cara.

o-o-o

-Y no queremos que vuelvas a Starbucks. ¡Tal vez su café sea mejor pero debes mostrar que aun crees en nosotros y que algún día los superaremos! Y nuestros espías te seguirán vigilando así que ten cuidado jovencito.

-Ngh esta bien papá-

-De acuerdo- Richard colocó las colchas sobre Tweek y le revolvió el cabello -Buenas noches Tweek-

-Ack buenas noches- cuando el Sr. Tweak salió de la habitación, Tweek se acomodó en su cama y cerró los ojos listo para dormir.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Tweek abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor. No había nada… tal vez es solo su mente jugando con él.

_Toc, toc, toc._

No. No es su mente. Son ellos. ¡Tweek sabía que regresarían por él! ¡Debió haberle hecho caso a Butters e huir a Indonesia!

_Toc, toc, toc._

-¡Gah! ¡Los gnomos!-

_-¿Qué? No Tweek, soy Craig-_

-¿C-craig?- Tweek miraba a su alrededor y no lo mirada.

_-Abre las cortinas- _

Tweek obedeció lentamente y encontró a Craig tratando con toda su voluntad no caerse del marco de su ventana.

-¡Craig!- Exclamó Tweek abriendo la ventana ¿Cómo s-subiste hasta acá?-

-…Yo… no se-

Tweek, alarmado, agarró a Craig de la camisa tratando de entrar a Craig.

-Tweek, Tweek no por la camisa- dijo Craig, asustado.

-¡Gah! Tienes razón…- lo agarró de las manos y haló con toda sus fuerzas.

-¡Cuidado Tweek!-

-¡Gah!-

No supo como lo hizo, pero al final Craig terminó adentro.

Encima de Tweek.

-Ngh Craig, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Craig gruño y apoyó en sus brazos -Vine a decirte algo importante-

-¿Qué?-

-Te amo-

A Tweek se le agrandaron los ojos y quedo boquiabierto -¿A-aah?-

-Te amo Tweek. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo- dijo Craig y juntó sus labios con los de Tweek en un beso.

Tweek no sabia como responder al principio, pero después comenzó a mover sus labios junto a los de Craig.

Fue un beso simple, no hubo lengua ni nada, pero ambos los disfrutaron.

Craig fue el primero en separarse, pero Tweek fue el primero n hablar.

-¿Q…que fue eso?-

Pero Craig no contestó, solo dijo

-¿Quisieras ser mi novio?-

-…Es demasiada presión…- dijo Tweek -Pero sí- contestó sonriendo.

Craig sonrió y volvió a besar a su novio. No quería separarse nunca de él. Sólo quería quedarse ahí, amándolo.

Y ahora tenía permitido tener todos los sueños húmedos que quisiera.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Yaaay! Ahora gracias a esto me gusta el Creek :D me gustaba antes pero… no tanto! **

****Eso del cuaderno con el nombre de Kyle, de hecho me pasó XD la única diferencia fue que estábamos en Español. Una amiga me no me paraba de hablar y yo quería dormir. Entonces le dije que mejor siguiera escribiendo el nombre 'Rodrigo' en su cuaderno, ya que solo eso se la pasa haciendo, y me dijo que ya no tenia espacio y cuando vi el cuaderno, NO HABÍA NINGUN ESPACIO LIBRE! Todo estaba lleno de 'Jorge's! Unos en grafiti, otros en escritura normal pero estaba TODO LLENO XDDD! Era un poco mas de la mitad del cuaderno, la otra parte si la había usado para los apuntes de la clase.**

**Pero los dejo de aburrir :) no olviden dejar reviews!**

**ABRAZOS VACUNOS :D**


End file.
